Masamune, My friend
by Enyo-chan
Summary: Losing his beloved Masamune, Sephiroth finds it again in an unexpected place. Based on the scene "My friends" from Sweeney Todd.


My second Sweeney Todd, Final Fantasy VII xover! I'm surprised about how well my first xover went and hope people will like this one too ^^ This time it's the scene My friends.

I do recommend you reading my first xover; Worst pies in Midgar since that's the scene mentioned seven years before this fic ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Final Fantasy or Sweeney Todd!

* * *

><p>Masamune, My friend<p>

Seven years after his death in Nibelheim, Sephiroth have now returned to walk in the night on the streets of Midgar again. His last day he had lost everything except his clothes, which means he had no weapons or materia at the moment. It made him a bit frustrated, not to mention a bit sad as well, having lost his beloved Masamune.

Letting out a frustrated sigh he notice something familiar at the edge of an alley. Looking up, there's a gloomy café. A memory flashing through his mind to that weird day he had found his friend Genesis in that café. _He's probably dead by now… _Sephiroth thought, he still missed his friends even if he had Jenova with him now.

Not really having any other place to go to, he enters the café. Looking around the room he found it looking the same as it did seven years ago. He notices a light on the other side of the room below an old fashioned oven, an ember still burning. Someone had recently been here.

His attention turns to a staircase in the corner of the room as the sound of footsteps could be heard. As the person reaches the bottom of the stairs, Sephiroth is now face to face with no other than his old friend Genesis. Surprised he widens his eyes slightly, wondering if the past was playing him tricks.

"I thought you would return someday."

Genesis was smiling at his long gone friend.

"I have a surprise for you."

Without any more words, Genesis starts walk up the stairs again. After a moment Sephiroth follows, what else would he do?

They reach a balcony with a door that Genesis walks through. Now they were in a room with a sloping ceiling and a giant window. The room was empty except for the long rectangular box below the window. Behind the box Genesis sat down on the floor still with a smile.

"Something very dear to you."

Kneeling to the floor in front of the box Sephiroth opens it slowly to be met by the sight of his lost sword. For a warrior, the weapon's the most important thing they could ever possess. Grabbing the handle of the Masamune with his left hand, he slowly lifts it from its soft resting place. _Why…? How did he get it?_

"A part of you have been returned now, yes?"

Genesis watches as the sword rise above their heads. As a warrior he too knows the worth of a blade to its owner, it's a part of your body.

"It has, yes."

And slowly Sephiroth start to sing, not taking his eyes of the sword for a second.

"This is my friend.

See how she glistens,"

Sephiroth twist his hand so the light from the moon reflects on the sword.

"See how she shines...

How she smiles in the light."

Watching his own reflection in the blade he allows a small smile to appear on his lips.

"My friend,

My faithful friend..."

_Without you I would not be able to fulfill my new goal… _Lingering long on the last word, Sephiroth rise from the floor and holds his sword high.

"Speak to me friend,

Whisper..."

Sephiroth lowers his sword close to his face as he walks away from Genesis a few steps.

"I'll listen.

I know, I know you've been locked

Out of sight

All these years, like me

My friend..."

His face turns to an almost sad expression at the latest lines. Genesis rise from his position and start to walk over to his singing friend.

"Well I've come home to find you waiting.

Home, and we're together!"

Moving his sword in a half circle in front of him, Genesis stops behind him.

"And we'll do wonders,

Won't we?

You there, my friend?"

Swiftly swinging the sword before holding it close to his face again, Genesis joins in singing in the background.

"I'm your friend too, general."

"Come let me hold you."

"If you only knew, general"

"Now, with a sigh-"

"Sephiroth-"

Genesis put a hand on Sephiroth's arm as they sing the next line together.

"You're warm in my hand!"

Sephiroth ignores Genesis still only keeping his attention to his sword and he starts singing again, Genesis continuing as well.

"My friend!"

"You've come home!"

"My clever friend…"

"Always had waited for you, I did."

Turning around Sephiroth walks back below the window and kneel by the box. Genesis turn on the spot toward Sephiroth's back.

"Rest now, my friend."

"Never you fear, general"

"Soon, I'll unfold you."

"You can move in here, general"

"Soon you'll know-"

Genesis walks up to Sephiroth, and they once again sing the same lines together.

"Splendors

You never have dreamed

All your days"

Genesis kneels down behind his friend and he continues singing before Sephiroth this time.

"Will be yours!"

"My lucky friend!"

"I'm your friend-

And you're my last."

He leans his head over Sephiroth's shoulder, not touching him and watches the glistening sword.

"'Til now your shine-"

"Don't she shine beautifully?"

"Was merely silver."

"Silver's good enough for me, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth turns his sword watching his own reflection pass and then Genesis'. _I will have to thank you sometime…_ Lowering the sword again he rests the blade in his free hand and sings the last lines of the song.

"Friend, you shall drip rubies

You'll soon drip precious rubies…"

_It will be a wonderful journey ahead, my friend… _He turns his head slightly towards Genesis with his eyes still on his beloved Masamune.

"Leave me…"

Smiling a bit, Genesis rise and leaves the room. Sephiroth slowly rise from his kneeling position and stretches his arm with Masamune towards the window, and with a smile tinting towards a bit of insanity, he say in a satisfied voice;

"At last, my arm is complete again!"


End file.
